dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Mission/The Journey Begins
This is where the new mission and journey for our heroes begins in The Beginning Adventure. inside the Space Duke, we see the Riders briefing the others of the mission Hiccup: Alright, our mission is to fly out into the galaxy and find all Jedi that have survived Order 66 and bring them back here. Now, it won't be easy. But we will not rest until we bring back plenty of Jedi. Is that clear? gives agreement gestures Astrid: Alright, now everyone to your stations! We're going to the galaxy! everyone goes to their stations, as Yuna, Sharon, Skyla, Hiccup, and Astrid take seats in the 5 main captain chairs. Sharon: Blythe, take us into hyper-space. Blythe Baxter: Right away. into the pilot's chair as Liz and Eliza join her in the co-pilot chairs We're going to make the jump into hyper-space. Yuna: narrating We may not know if the Sith is still intact, but I do know, we must be prepared for it. Hopefully we shall find at least a few Jedi out in the galaxy. I am Princess Yuna, and we shall boldly go, where no equine or other being has ever gone before. the Space Duke then goes into hyper-speed and flies away to Patchy Patchy: Wow! Wasn't that great, kids? Potty: Let's watch it again. Patchy: chuckles That's a great idea, Potty. on the table Where's the remote? searching Where's the remote? up Oh, I lost the remote! They should make those things... brick flies through the window and hits Patchy on the head Eh... to the floor Potty: Brawk! Patchy: back up and drops the brick on his foot; he is now holding his remote My remote! to the window Thanks, stranger! Mrs. Johnson: in a wheelchair Don't mention it, Patchy! shoot of the back of her wheelchair and she peels off, leaving a skid mark behind Patchy: Now, which one of these cockamamie buttons is rewind? a button; a juggling clown appears on TV No, that's not it. another button; a weatherman appears on TV Doh! Wrong again. [keeps flipping through the channels and grunting; a black and white horse movie comes on, then a blob movie, then a football game, then the giraffe from Krusty Krab Training Video, then the anemone from Your Shoe's Untied then a Tyrannosaurus Rex battling a Triceratops; Potty flies over] Potty: Brawk! Let me do it! Patchy: No, get away! lights go out That's the light switch! light turns back on; Patchy and Potty fight over the remote, until a mariachi band pops up from behind the couch Potty: Brawk! That's the mariachi band button! Patchy: Grrrrr... I hate technology!!! Patchy: pressing buttons on the remote Rewind... darn you! the VCR starts spitting out tape Potty: Brawk! Failure ahoy! Patchy: No! to stop the tape from spewing out Dah! DAH! Oh, blasted infernal machine! tangled up and falls over, still struggling Oh no! I've ruined "The Beginning Adventure"! Now it's lost forever! Potty: Brawk! Lost forever! Yuna narrating: Oh boy, what a loser. Well, I guess "The Beginning Adventure" will remain lost. But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, The Chronicles of Equestria and the Isle of Berk will live on in our hearts and in our minds. Now get lost. I mean, bye. No, really, get lost. film soon ends as the credits roll with the same "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - End Credits" playing, ending the film Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy